


Vendetta

by GhostRideTheWind (DiamondsLikeABoss)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: A Quakerider Fanfic, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Violent Content, F/M, Suggestive Themes, drug usage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsLikeABoss/pseuds/GhostRideTheWind
Summary: "Everybody wants vengeance, chica. Doesn't mean they deserve it."Fresh out of the depths of hell, Robbie's back and the Ghost Rider's still with him! And while he and Daisy try to come to grips with how they truly feel about one another, other problems arise in the City of Angels. Another flaming skulled 'spirit of vengeance' is out there attacking and tormenting people left and right in the name of vengeance, putting Robbie back on SHIELD's radar. And if that wasn't enough, these recent attacks have caught the attention of a certain gun toting, skull chested vigilante himself, making for one hellacious mix in the streets of LA. Will Robbie and Daisy be able to put a stop to this path of destruction throughout LA, or will they wind up watching the city burn?





	Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So long story short, I've been sitting on a Quakerider story for a long while now, and after dwelling on it for what feels like ages now, I decided to go ahead and give it a shot! So please read through, leave a kudos, comment, review, anything just to let me know what you think! I've got some awesome ideas planned in my head if all goes according to plan so I hope you all enjoy this one!

_ She promised.  _ Before he left to dispose of the book that was a complete headache and pain in the ass for all involved in the Darkhold, Robbie made Daisy promise that she’d look after Gabe. Robbie’s little brother, Gabe absolutely meant the world to him and were anything to happen to him while he was gone, she knew Robbie would come back in a heartbeat seeking vengeance. And anyone with a working brain knew damn well nobody was safe from the wrath of the Ghost Rider. It wasn’t like watching over Gabe was some chore or anything of that nature for Daisy; despite the early rocky bumps that had transpired when they first met not too much unlike Robbie, she’d grown to appreciate him. He was incredibly smart and resourceful in his own way, much like his older brother, and certainly had the smart mouth to back that up whenever he needed to. Gabe only wanted the best for Robbie, to surround him with good people and good vibes; Daisy couldn’t blame him for not initially trusting him, especially with the damage she’d been dealing to herself around that time. And when Gabe found out that Robbie had that  _ thing  _ attached to him? That flaming skull headed monster inside that dwelled within his brother on a daily basis, with no end in sight on getting rid of it? He dealt with that too, understanding why Robbie did what he did to protect him. Whether he agreed with it or not Daisy would probably never know, but she made Robbie a promise. She’d watch over Gabe and protect him from anyone who sought to harm the younger Reyes brother.

 

Pulling up on the curb to a familiar sight, Daisy stepped out of her rental car, closing the door shut behind her. It almost felt refreshing to be back in Los Angeles again for a change. Even if she wasn’t from East LA herself, the area had completely grown on her in recent times, and dare she say, a certain duo of hotheads as well. She swung the gate wide open and carefully stepped up the stairs, looking around to take in the scenery around her. The Charger was still in the driveway, where Robbie had last left it, completely untouched. It wasn’t collecting dust or anything like that, but to see the car again without its hothead of an owner felt so weird for her.

 

Daisy rang the doorbell on the house wall a couple of times, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. What was she going to say to him anyway? They’d last departed on somewhat good terms, but without Robbie here to be some type of connecting force, it felt a little out of line doing something like this. But a promise was a promise. Robbie wouldn’t have expected any less of her. A few minutes passed by, and just when Daisy was beginning to think he wasn’t home, the door slowly creaked open. “Daisy?” Gabe asked, with curious brown eyes. “What are you doing here?” A mix of nerves and excitement both danced simultaneously with a hint of curiosity in his brown orbs.

 

“Hey Gabe,” Daisy greeted with a friendly expression. “Long time no see. How’ve you been?” she asked. It really had been a while; Gabe had even started growing a bit of facial hair. How was that even possible?

 

“Oh you know, just dealing with the usual. School, books, and filling out college applications in hopes that I can get into Stanford or Berkeley. Girl trouble and the usual ruckus of the neighborhood bullies and gangs coming around the block. Nothing too different that I’m not used to, you know?” he gave a slight chuckle. Daisy had to hand it to Gabe. Either he was putting up a really good front, or he really truly knew how to mask his emotions and deal with the extraordinary while finding a way to move forward with his life. That couldn’t have been easy by any stretch of the imagination.

 

“The usual young adult troubles? You seem to be handling them all like a superstar,” Daisy chided with a grin. “Ten times much better than I would’ve handled them, that’s for sure,” she admitted. “Oh come on, I’m sure you’ve gone through that phase where you were dealing with boy problems and trying to figure out who to ask to the prom and stuff, right? You had to be really popular right?” Gabe inquired with bold curiosity.

 

“Let’s just say that the problems I dealt with when I was your age weren’t exactly your typical Daisy Johnson problems.” She scratched the back of her head with slight nerves, hoping he wouldn’t see her sweat. Not exactly the topic she expected to be touching upon her first day of seeing Gabe once more. Thankfully, as if he were reading her mind, he quickly changed the subject.

 

“Have you heard from my brother lately? I honestly thought he would’ve been back from wherever he went by now,” Gabe said, rolling his wheelchair outside to the front porch to sit across from the still standing Daisy. The worry in his voice and tone were all too apparent; someone just trying to find out where their older sibling had gone. “It’s been seven months now. I had to call over to Canelo’s Auto and Body just to tell them that Robbie had to go take care of an emergency family issue, and that he’d be gone awhile. I figured it’d be one, maybe two months tops, but I’m starting to think he’s stuck in the wrong side of hell or something. With that  _ thing  _ in control of him.”

 

Daisy had to level with the younger Reyes. Not being able to see Robbie was hard enough as it was, but when you were going seven months without seeing your older brother, what could a person do? It wasn’t like they had some type of cell phone reception down in hell. If there was, the towers down there had to be absolutely ridiculous. Taking a seat on the porch, she placed a firm but reassuring hand on Gabe’s knee.

 

“I honestly wish I could tell you where exactly he is right now, Gabe. I know it’s got to be extremely tough on you right now, trying to live your life without your brother around. You guys never asked to be put in this situation. Everything that’s happened to you both  has been completely beyond your control--” Daisy tried to explain, but Gabe interjected.

 

“Has everything really been outside of our control though, Daisy? My uncle Eli never had to take that engineering job with that company. Had he never taken that job, he would have never been charged with attempted manslaughter. He’d still be here with us right now, and Robbie would too. We’d be a family again, and Robbie wouldn’t have had to drop out of high school.” Gabe was tired of hanging his hat on the words of pity people constantly gave him, ever since the attempt on his life by the Fifth Street Locos. He didn’t want pity; he wanted answers.

 

“We can’t always hang our hats on the what ifs though, Gabe. If wishes were fishes, we’d be swimming in an ocean now. Your uncle Eli didn’t have to take that job, but even so, he went mad. Mad with power and it ended up absolutely corrupting him and affecting those around him. Both his coworkers and his own family. None of you deserved to have any of these things happen to you, but--” Daisy tried to explain, but Gabe interjected once more.

 

“And now my brother’s not even here anymore and I can’t get an answer from him or anybody else he was associated with.” The cold stern truth shone through Gabe’s eyes as he locked them in with Daisy’s. “Is the rent for our place even actually being covered by Canelo’s?” Gabe asked, eyes still completely locked in. “Please don’t lie to me, Daisy. I know you’re with SHIELD and everything, and they train you to lie, but I just want someone to tell me the truth for a change.”

 

The truth? Daisy slightly bit down on the inside of her cheek. Gabe deserved the absolute truth and nothing more. But her reluctance in answering his question only led Gabe to shake his head in disappointment. “I guess that doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things,” he sighed, “you know I think you’re a pretty decent person Daisy. I saw on the news what you did to that guy from the military who was absorbing all of that Gravitonium compound and using it to terrorize the city. You stopped him and saved all of those people and in my eyes you’re a hero, you know? And as much as I appreciate you showing up out of the blue to visit me, the truth is...you’re not the only hero I need to see right now.”

 

“I get it. You miss your brother right now and you’d do anything to see him again, Gabe. Believe me, if our roles were reversed right now I’d be asking the same questions and wondering the same exact thing you are right now. I know you miss Robbie.  _ I  _ miss Robbie too. Everything good and bad that he brought into my life and vice versa, I still miss him. And whatever hell’s he’s in right now, I hope he’s safe. I hope he’s okay, and I hope he comes back soon. Things aren’t the same in life without him.” Gabe’s words sunk deep; they placed a crack in the foundation that were her emotions, a big time crack that was bound to affect her more than she was willing to let on in the very near future. 

 

Gabe relented his stance just a bit. Maybe he was being a bit too hard on her after all. “Thank you for understanding Daisy. But I’ve got to--to get back to working on this project. Deadlines and all that fun stuff, you know? They’re gonna be the death of me in college if I don’t get used to them now,” he chuckled a bit, trying to clear the air with her a bit. Daisy nodded towards him in understanding; he was still a high school student after all. Even in his senior year, he was bound to be all sorts of busy with various school clubs, assignments, and all of that other fun stuff Daisy certainly wouldn’t have missed about high school had she not been raised in foster care. 

 

As she stepped down the steps and through the gate, ready to go ahead and depart LA, Daisy turned her head back towards Gabe once more. “We’re going to find your brother Gabe, I promise.” Gabe didn’t mutter much of a word after that. A simple nod of affirmation that he understood, and he rolled his wheelchair back inside, closing the door behind him. As good as that could have potentially gone, at least Gabe liked her now, right? They’d certainly come a long way from Gabe essentially kicking her out the house the last time she visited here. Perhaps they could build on their relationship in time, but it seemed like those hopes would remain a hilltop obstacle until Robbie actually returned from wherever the fuck he went in hell.

* * *

  
  


_ Chuy’s Bar 12:09 am _

 

Daisy knew that she should’ve just left Los Angeles hours ago after the conversation with Gabe. There wasn’t exactly much that she needed to stick around for, and with SHIELD agents rarely getting downtime these days with all of the issues that persisted in the world, a long night’s sleep was probably the best way she could spend the rest of hers at this point. “Another round of bourbon please,” Daisy requested from the bartender. Reluctantly, the bartender checked his bottle of bourbon, electing to pour the last bit that he had remaining in the bottle into her cup. Call it ironic, but he wasn’t exactly fond of customers coming into his bar only to get themselves completely fucked up on all the available alcohol he had at his disposal. People had problems every single day, but was it really worth fucking your liver over for them? At this moment in time, Daisy would’ve loved to have answered that with an emphatic yes.

 

She missed Robbie. It hadn’t sunk in until all of the recent trauma and experience had sunk in in her life, but she really did. As close knit as anyone in SHIELD would have liked to suggest that they were, the truth was deep down they couldn’t have been more fractured than they already were. And in reality, who was ever there for Daisy during her darkest hours when Lincoln died? Who prevented Daisy from completely destroying herself all because she had some sort of death wish, feeling like she deserved to die, even after all of that bullshit that transpired with the Hive?

 

He did. And without so much as judging her or trying to change her, he kept her stable and grounded. He kept her off the tracks of self-destruction. For a man who had nothing to lose and everything to lose at the same time, he was always there for her without so much as a complaint. And right about now, in his arms was the only place she preferred to be at this given moment. It was crazy to even fathom having  _ feelings  _ right now for anybody given her recent experiences, but didn’t the old expression go that there was an exception to every single rule?

 

Groaning, Daisy put her head down on the counter, burying her face deep into her arms as a man pulled up a seat at the counter next to her in rather slow fashion. “Can I get a shot of Dos Equis if you got any?” Daisy could barely register the voice (chalk that up to the bourbon) at all, but that accent...why did it sound so familiar?  _ Couldn’t be. _ With slightly blurred vision, the Inhuman slowly rose her head up to see who actually had the audacity to have an audience with her, but even in a drunken haze she’d be able to recognize that face anywhere.

 

“Robbie Reyes,” Daisy announced matter-of-factly. 

 

“In the flesh chica,” he acknowledged her, turning his head slightly to the left to stare at her. “Nice hair.”

 

“Nice same old jacket,” she sassed back with a little more sass than she’d originally intended to.

 

“Yeah. Sounds like you missed me.”

 

“I…yeah.” Daisy paused, not sure how to answer that. He was right on the money, and he probably didn’t even know how  _ on  _ the money he actually was, either. “But you’re here now,” she offered him up a half smile. “And that’s good.”

 

“That is good,” Robbie replied back with a weary smile of his own.

 

And without thinking, Daisy hopped up from her seat and gave Robbie something they’d never ever done before. Something she always wanted to do, but something she never thought she’d get the opportunity to do.

 

She wrapped her arms around his body tight, enveloping the fiery Latino into a tight embrace, with a refusal to let go, even for the slightest moment.

 

And in that same breath, Robbie wrapped her arms around her too. So much violence and fighting and killing down there in the depths of hell, he almost forgot what an embrace felt like.

 

It  _ was _ good to be back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you all sincerely enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it, and just remember that this is only the tip of the iceberg thus far. I'll try to keep this story updated at the very least every other week, if not sooner depending on how real life decides to operate. See you soon!


End file.
